Looking in the Mirror
by blueaeryn
Summary: A strange visitor to Moya bears a striking resemblence to Aeryn


Looking in the Mirror  
  
Author: blueaeryn Rating: G  
  
Summary: Set sometime after Bad Timing  
  
Notes: Spoilers through Season Four Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
"Commander, there is a ship approaching," Pilot came over the clam shell to inform John Crichton of the impending ship.  
  
John was on duty for the evening, which really ticked him off. He and Aeryn had just returned from their latest jam a few solar days ago, and he thought they could be excused from the duty for a while, but no, Captain D'Argo said it was his turn.  
  
So, he sat watching space, and being bored out of his mind. He was supposed to be cuddled up to the warm body of his wife, Aeryn, but no he was here. Now he couldn't even have quiet time to brood, because yet another crisis was about to befall Moya and her crew.  
  
"What is it, Pilot," John said with a sigh. He walked over to the main command table and pushed a button to enhance the vid screen. A long range view revealed it was a Prowler.  
  
"Pi, what the hell is a Peacekeeper prowler doin' way out here," John asked. "Can you detect anything?"  
  
"No, Commander, the ship appears to be adrift, and the I detect the weapons have been damaged," Pilot responded. "There is signs of a faint life form. Should we bring it aboard?"  
  
John rubbed his hand behind his neck and placed his left thumb on his lip. "My first instinct is to say hell no, since our record with guests isn't all that great. Especially since it is a Peackeeper ship."  
  
"But, we can't just let someone die in space," John conceded. "I would have died out there two cycles ago if Elack hadn't taken a chance and picked me up. We have to do the same for this poor bastard."  
  
"I'll deploy the docking web."  
  
"I'll rally the troops," John said as he darted from command. He tapped his comms and started waking everyone up, informing them about the prowler. He heard grumbles and moans from everyone and smiled.  
  
Before making his way to the maintenance bay, where the ship was being brought on board, John stopped at his and Aeryn's quarters. Running his hand over the sensor the door slid open and he was surprised to see Aeryn up. He watched in amazement as she struggled to strap her holster under her burgeoning belly.  
  
"What do you think you are doing," John asked as he stalked over toward her. "You need to stay here," he continued as he tried to reach down and un- buckle her belt.  
  
"The frell I am," Aeryn shot back as she stepped away from him. "We have a peacekeeper coming on board and we will need everyone there."  
  
"Yeah, but," John began until he saw the look Aeryn gave him. He lifted up his hands and backed down. John turned to retrieve his holster with Winona tucked inside and strapped it on.  
  
He stared at Aeryn and she stared back. "I just want to protect you and the baby, and." John tried to say, but gave up when Aeryn just shook her head.  
  
"Fine, fine," John said and waved his hand toward the door. "After you."  
  
They were all gathered in the maintenance bay when the ship made its final trek into the hanger and rested just metres from them. D'Argo stood strong and ready, his qualta blade drawn. Chiana stood next to him with her little pulse pistol drawn as well. John had a tight grip on Winona and Aeryn stood next to him with her feet spread wide and her pulse pistol aimed at the ship.  
  
Noranti stood off to the side, with her bag of drugs in hand and a mystical smile on her face. Rygel as usual was in the back of the cavernous bay far away from the danger.  
  
When the prowler powered down, John took a few tentative steps to the ship. Peering inside he saw a figure clad in black with a dark helmet concealing the face.  
  
Pushing the outer control to lift the canopy, John stepped back when it popped open. The figure wasn't moving and appeared to be barely breathing.  
  
"D'Argo, you might want to come over here and help me get this guy out," John said as he turned to look at his friend. "And Granny, we might need you as well."  
  
D'Argo made his way to the ship and helped John lift the Peacekeeper from the prowler. Noranti was at their side when they placed the figure on the floor.  
  
"First I have to get his helmet off," Noranti informed the group. She flipped open the hinge to release the helmet and struggled to pull it off.  
  
John leaned back down to help Noranti take off the helmet and still had it in his hand when he stood back up. What he saw when he looked down made him stumble backward and drop the helmet.  
  
"What the frell is this," John questioned as he looked down at the figure and then to Aeryn who was standing a few metres away. The figure lying on the floor looked just like Aeryn, in fact she could have been her twin.  
  
"Aeryn," John yelled. Kneeling beside the woman, John leaned in close to get a better look. "Oh, Aeryn, come here, you aren't gonna' believe this."  
  
"What is it, John," Aeryn asked as she walked over to him. She was about to say something else when she got a good look at the peacekeeper. Wearing a shocked expression, she laid her hand on John's shoulder and swallowed.  
  
"When you were on Talyn, you guys didn't run upon somebody who twinned you too, did you," John questioned as he looked up at her. "This is too damn close to deja-vu."  
  
"I don't know what is going on, but that is not me," Aeryn re-assured John. Placing her hand on her rounding stomach Aeryn rubbed her tummy as the baby tumbled inside her.  
  
"Well, first things first," Noranit interjected. "We have to get her to the medical chamber so I can see what is wrong with her, then we can straighten the rest out later."  
  
"Sounds good to me," John said. He glanced back at Aeryn who had both her hands on her tummy. Her shocked expression had turned to anger and he could see she was about to blow.  
  
"Hunny, why don't you go back to our quarters and lie down," John told her in calming tone. "D'Argo and I will take her to the med place and then Granny can get down to business."  
  
"Don't do that to me, John," Aeryn warned. "I told you about trying to coddle me, and I won't have it. I am going with you."  
  
"Alright, fine, have it your way," John said in a heated tone. He looked at D'Argo, who could only lift his shoulders in defeat. "Could you do me a favor, first? Can you go to our quarters and get that stun gun we picked up on Starets. It may come in handy."  
  
Aeryn shook her head and turned from John. The woman was going to be the death of him, he thought. But, ah, what a death.  
  
D'Argo and John lifted the female peacekeeper and followed Noranti's direction as to where she wanted them to go with her.  
  
After placing the female peacekeeper on the bed, John and D'Argo stepped back and Noranti moved to her side. She rummaged in her bag of tricks and then pulled out a small vile. After twisting off the lid and sniffing it, she shook her head and opened the young woman's mouth and poured it in.  
  
The young woman's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head. When her gaze focused on D'Argo, John, Noranti, she scrambled up onto her elbows and tried to get up.  
  
Fortunately, D'Argo had disarmed her and tied the straps on the cot across her legs. She bent down to try and un-strap them and D'Argo moved forward.  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't try that if I were you," D'Argo warned. He lifted his qualta blade and leveled it at her direction.  
  
"Let me out of her, Luxan," the peacekeeper said. "Or you'll regret it."  
  
"Sure sounds like Aeryn," D'Argo said as he turned to John.  
  
"Yeah," John began but was interrupted when Aeryn breezed into the room. She moved swiftly to their sides, well as swiftly as she could with her half cycle pregnancy slowing her down.  
  
Holding the stun gun in her hand, and moved to stand beside John and glanced at her. He could read the questions in her eyes. Me too, he thought, no clue what is going on.  
  
The female peacekeeper was still struggling with the straps and didn't notice Aeryn come in. When she looked up to hurl another insult to D'Argo, she saw Aeryn in the background.  
  
"Well, it appears my luck is changing," she stated. "High command stuck me out her to track a Leviathon and find Aeryn Sun, and it appears I have accomplished my task."  
  
Leaning to get a better view of Aeryn from around D'Argo's bulky frame she struggled to turn her body with the straps holding her in place.  
  
"Hello, sister dear," she said in a venomous tone. "It is nice to finally meet you."  
  
Aeryn walked slowly toward the young woman and stopped beside D'Argo. Without looking at him, Aeryn handed the stun pistol to D'Argo and walked over to the cot to stand beside her apparent twin.  
  
"Who are you," Aeryn asked as she pulled her pulse pistol from her holster. "Tell me now."  
  
Aeryn squared her shoulders and aimed the pulse pistol at the woman. She glared at her and awaited an answer.  
  
Twisting again the peacekeeper balanced herself on one elbow and looked up at Aeryn. "I am your sister," she stated. "I am the one that wasn't good enough," she continued. "I wasn't smart enough or fast enough. I wasn't you, even though my reflection mirrored yours."  
  
"This is impossible," Aeryn said as she turned to look at John. "High Command keeps multiple birth children together because it helps with the bonding. They like the whole loyalty to your regiment and all."  
  
"Then there is only one thing she is," John said as he drew Winona and moved swiftly to stand next to Aeryn. "She is another one of those damn bilods, sent here by the Scarrens. Only this time they had enough time to build a back-story."  
  
Closing one eye, John gripped Winona tighter and prepared himself to pull the trigger. In the back of his mind he kept hearing the words "Not Again." How many times was he going to kill Aeryn in a lifetime? It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic.  
  
A frantic look crossed the peacekeeper's face and she put an arm over her eyes. "Please don't shoot," she pleaded.  
  
"John, wait I don't think she is a bilod," Aeryn said as she placed her hand on John's arm and pushed the weapon down. "Let me talk to her alone."  
  
"Uh, that's a no," John shot back. "No way in hell, I am leaving your alone with her."  
  
"John is right,' D'argo added.  
  
Aeryn motioned the two males to follow her. D'Argo looked back at the peacekeeper as a way to say he was still watching her and followed John and Aeryn.  
  
"Listen, you two, she was sent to find me and I want to know what she wants," Aeryn told them when they gathered in the corner. "I think she will talk to me more openly if I am alone with her."  
  
John and D'Argo looked at each other, then looked back at Aeryn. She wore that determined expression and John knew they were defeated. Never argue with Aeryn when she is like this. It was a lesson he was still smarting from, but he at least learned not to get burnt twice.  
  
"Okay, half an arn and you keep your comms open," John said as he pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Deal," Aeryn retorted.  
  
"Hey, Granny," John called out. "Let's leave these two alone and let em' do some girl talk." John waited for Noranti to join him and D'Argo and began to walk out of the room.  
  
He chanced one glance back at Aeryn and her twin. He shook his head, and placed his hands on his hips.  
  
"Only here," he muttered as he walked out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
When Aeryn was sure the others were gone she made her way back over to the woman who bore a striking resemblance to her. She didn't pull her weapon but rested her hand on the butt of the pulse pistol, preparing to pull it out if she had to.  
  
"I want some answers," Aeryn stated to the woman. "What is your name, and why are you here?"  
  
"My name is Ariss Sun," she said in a distracted tone. Her gaze moved down and rested at Aeryn's stomach and she flashed a look of distaste.  
  
"There were rumors you carried the human's child," Ariss hissed. "What a waste. You carried some of the purist bloodlines in Peacekeeper history."  
  
Aeryn placed her hand on her stomach, as if to protect her child from the other woman's scrutiny. "If you are telling the truth and you are my sister, then that same blood runs through your veins as well."  
  
Pushing a strand of dark hair from her face, so like Aeryns, she shook her head no. "I may carry the same blood and DNA but not the same prowess."  
  
"Physical impurity is frowned upon by the Peacekeepers," Ariss said as she gestured toward her leg.  
  
It was only then that Aeryn noticed its twisted deformity. The leg was turned in and if Ariss was standing up and walking she would do so with a noticeable limp.  
  
Ariss read Aeryn's questioning gaze. "Why am I not dead," she answered Aeryn's question. "The only thing that saved me from the genetic cleansing was the DNA scan which revealed my remarkable intellect."  
  
"The Peacekeepers figured they could overlook a child with this kind of deformity if she could perform well off the battlefield."  
  
Aeryn walked to stand in front of the cot. "How come I never knew, or Xhalex? Surely she knew."  
  
"The told her nothing," Ariss confessed. "They didn't want her to know she had produced a less then perfect specimen."  
  
"She only knew about her perfect daughter," Ariss spat. "Her perfect Aeryn. She never knew or cared about me."  
  
Aeryn laughed at the woman's comments. "This woman you envy me for tried to kill me. Great mother material."  
  
"So I guess you are going to make that up to this half-breed," Ariss said in a trained tone.  
  
Aeryn charged on the woman with swiftness as she pulled her pulse pistol. She pointed the muzzle of the gun on Ariss' temple and tightened her hold on the trigger.  
  
"I want to know your mission and I will get it out of you," Aeryn promised. "But first, let's get something straight. You say one more thing about my child or any of my friends and I will shoot you. That is a promise."  
  
Ariss read the seriousness in Aeryn's face and words. She blinked twice and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Now," Aeryn said as she placed her pulse pistol back in the holster. "I will ask again. Why are you here."  
  
"Because of your promise," Ariss answered. "Your promise to Scorpius."  
  
"How do you .." Aeryn began as she stepped away. In her attempt to move she stumbled over the leg of one of the tables and almost tumbled to the ground but she grabbed the edge, which stopped her fall.  
  
Still holding onto the table she directed her gaze back to Ariss. "How do you know about my promise to Scorpius?"  
  
"Because he sent me," Ariss said in a flat tone. "He sent me to get you and remind you of your promise. He said he is waiting."  
  
"How did he find us? How did you find us," Aeryn continued her questioning.  
  
"Scorpius is continuing his wormhole research," Ariss supplied. "I was assigned to his detail, and you should have seen his face when he saw me."  
  
"He addressed me as Officer Sun, and of course that was me, but then he started asking me about Crichton," Ariss continued. "It wasn't until he checked the detail list that he found out I wasn't THE OFFICER SUN."  
  
Ariss continued her story. She told Aeryn about Scorpius checking into her history, and that is how she found out about her lineage. It was only then Ariss learned she had a sister, and it was then her hatred for her perfect sister began to fester.  
  
Aeryn walked back over to Ariss and placed her hands on her hips. "So, Scorpius used your growing hatred for me to enlist you in his little coup."  
  
"Yes," Ariss confirmed.  
  
"I still don't understand how you found us," Aeryn asked. "How you tracked us."  
  
"Scorpius sent me through a wormhole," Ariss supplied. "He has almost mastered them, but is missing one equation and he said John Crichton is the only one who can plug in the missing piece."  
  
"I was able to track him with the signal he provided," Ariss continued. "The signal inside Crichton."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Scorpius uses a tracer using the subject's DNA," Ariss confessed. "I am not sure how it works, only Scorpius knows."  
  
"He said to tell you that is how he happened upon you. That it reads Crichton's DNA and since you are carrying his child he found you instead of Crichton."  
  
"Then he knew all along," Aeryn whispered to herself. "Scorpius knew I carried Crichton's child. That is why he saved me, so he would have a back- up if he couldn't find John."  
  
"I don't know anything about that," Ariss said. "All I know is, I was sent her to find you and tell you to remember your promise. I did my job, and now I want the frell out of her. Because when I supply Scorpius with what he wants he has promised to help me prefect a procedure to fix my leg, and I will be normal. Just like you"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we figure out what we are going to do," Aeryn told her sister. She picked up the top straps on the cot and pushed Ariss down. Aeryn secured them around Ariss' arms and shoulders and tightened them for good measure.  
  
"Now, you stay here and I'll be back later to check on you," Aeryn told her.  
  
"You can't do this," Ariss said as she struggled to wiggle herself free from the straps. "Let me out!"  
  
Aeryn could still hear Ariss' screams and protests as she exited the chamber. She went in search of John, to tell him about the latest crisis. As usual they were in some serious dren and all hezmana was about to break loss. Usually these little dilemma's had Crichton written all over them, but this time it was Aeryn who had brought the Peacekeepers to their door and threatened Moya and her inhabitants. It was a situation that didn't sit well with Aeryn. She would fix it. She had to fix it. For John's sake, for the rest of those on Moya, for herself and most especially for the tiny life she carried inside her.  
  
"So who is she," Chiana asked John. "Is she a clone, a bilod, her twin?"  
  
"Pip, I don't know," John said in a frustrated tone. He paced command and every few microts checked the entranceway awaiting Aeryn's arrival.  
  
"But Crichton," Chiana began but stopped her line of questioning when she saw Aeryn enter the room. She took the opportunity to walk over to Aeryn and follow her into command.  
  
"So, who is this tralk," Chiana asked. She darted around Aeryn with excitement and a tinge of nervous energy.  
  
"She is my sister," Aeryn said to everyone, but her gaze was only on John. Rubbing her abdomen, which seemed to be an involuntary habit these days, she moved to stand beside John.  
  
"How could she be your sister," Chiana said her dark eyes growing wide. "How could you not know?"  
  
John could tell by the look on Aeryn's face she was getting frustrated with Chiana's questioning, as could D'Argo. It was funny how both males could read her, and it was D'Argo who stepped in.  
  
"Come on Chiana, we need to take care of something," D'Argo said as he grabbed the Nebari's arm.  
  
"But D'Argo, I want to know." Chiana began as D'Argo led her from the room.  
  
John turned to look at Aeryn with his hands on his hips. "Okay, they are gone. What is up?"  
  
Finding a chair near one of the command tables, Aeryn eased herself down and placed both her hands on her tummy. She darted her gaze left to right, unable to look Crichton in the face.  
  
"You are avoiding my questions," John said as he moved to her side. "Not a good sign," he continued as he crouched beside her.  
  
Snagging a lock of her hair, John twirled it through his fingers. He rubbed the silken strand between his thumb and forefinger and waited.  
  
When John thought Aeryn would never speak, she finally did. "She is my sister," Aeryn began. "Her name is Ariss."  
  
John placed his hand on her thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You have a sibling, that's great. Are we in for some bonding and stuff."  
  
"Not likely, she hates me," Aeryn said with a half smile. "Why should she be any different, my mother tried to kill me."  
  
"Not all families are like that," John promised. "Look at mine."  
  
"Your family was great," Aeryn admitted. "Especially your sister Olivia. I wish my sister was like her."  
  
"But she isn't," Aeryn continued. "She is here at the request of Scorpius," Aeryn said after a few microts.  
  
"What," John said as he stood up. "What are you saying?"  
  
Aeryn re-counted the story Ariss told her, and John listened in amazement. In the back of his mind he kept hearing the word promise. What promise had Aeryn made to Scorpius?  
  
"What promise did you make to Scorpius," John asked after Aeryn finished speaking.  
  
Aeryn put her head in her hands and shook her head. "I promised him I would get you to give him the wormhole information," Aeryn said through her hands.  
  
"Why the hell would you do that," John said in a heated tone. "You, beyond anyone else should know the dangers wormholes can bring. Why Aeryn, why?"  
  
Aeryn looked up at him and her face was streaked with tears. "Because I would have promised him anything when he found you," Aeryn confessed.  
  
"I was dying from heat delirium," she continued. "All I could think was that I had to see you one more time, that I had to tell you I was sorry and that I loved you. You."  
  
"He just took advantage of the situation," Aeryn said in a breathless tone. "Now he is trying to collect."  
  
"Well, he can go to hell," John said as he crouched back down to Aeryn. "We aren't honoring any promised made to that bastard."  
  
"But I made a promise." "Aeryn, I know how you feel about honor and stuff, but this is Scorpius," John said. "He tries to frell us at any turn, and he will do it again here."  
  
"What made him think we would just drop everything and ride off to his new command carrier anyway," John asked. "Come on, let's go tell that sister of yours where Scorpius can stick his promises." John snagged Aeryn's hand and pulled her up and they both walked out of command and to the medical bay.  
  
Ariss had been lying strapped to the cot for what seemed like arns. She struggled at every turn to get loose, but to no avail.  
  
When Aeryn and John walked in, she was still trying to loosen the straps. Ariss turned and looked at them when they approached.  
  
"Have you come to let me loose," Ariss asked as she struggled to look at them.  
  
"Yeah, we are letting you go," John answered. "So you can go back to Scorpius and tell him to frell his promises, we aren't dealing."  
  
Ariss smiled. She actually smiled. "He said you would say that," Ariss retorted. "That is why he said it was wise he had the forthright for preparation."  
  
"What do you mean," Aeryn asked.  
  
"Inside you is a contagion," Ariss said as she pointed at Aeryn. "It is directly linked to your child, and all I have to do is tell Scorpius you won't cooperate and he will activate it."  
  
"He can't do that from this far out," John said.  
  
"Are you so sure," Ariss said in a smug tone. "Are you willing to bet your child's life?"  
  
"Why you." John said as he lunged toward Ariss.  
  
Aeryn pulled him back and stood between them. "Ariss is right, we can't risk our child's life. We have to go to Scorpius. We have to end this once and for all."  
  
Ariss was standing beside her Prowler checking systems in preparation for departure when John strolled toward her. John didn't trust this woman, just as he didn't trust Scorpius, so he kept a hand on Winona when he arrived at her side.  
  
"We aren't coming with you to the command carrier," John stated. His comment caused Ariss to turn toward him and raise her eyebrow in question.  
  
"So, you have decided to risk the life of the child you say you value so much," Ariss said with a smirk. "Though I don't imagine a hybrid would be such a loss."  
  
Her comment sprung John into action and he slammed her against the side of the Prowler. He braced both hands on her shoulders and shook her.  
  
"Listen to me, Peackeeper, no one speaks about my child like that," John said in harsh tone. "I don't care who they are, and I will kill anyone who harms my wife or my child. Even if she is my wife's sister."  
  
John put and emphasis in his tone about killing even his wife's sister if she attempted to harm the two most important people in his life. "Do you get the message?"  
  
"Yes," Ariss answered as she tried to shrug his hands off her. "So, if you care so much for them why aren't you coming with me, when Scorpius can take it away with the contagion."  
  
"Oh, I am going to meet the bastard," John spat. "Just not on the command carrier."  
  
John produced a data chip from his utility belt and held it out to Ariss. "Here, this is coordinates to a planet where I am willing to have a meeting with Scorpius."  
  
"It is a take it or leave it deal," John continued. "I will be at this planet in three solar days and will wait two more, and if he doesn't arrive then I will consider Aeryn's promise to him null and void."  
  
John flipped the data chip to Ariss and she caught it in mid-air. "I will deliver the message." Ariss then turned back to her Prowler and began flipping switches.  
  
John watched her for a few microts then turned to leave the hanger. "You do that," John said as he left the area.  
  
Aeryn met John in the entranceway to the hanger. "Did you tell her our terms," Aeryn asked.  
  
"Yeah, she has the info, and she is going to deliver it to Scorpius like a good little soldier," John answered her. "God, I am so sick of all of this," John said wearily.  
  
"When will all of this be over," John asked to himself more then to Aeryn.  
  
"Hopefully, this will end it," Aeryn answered. "As you have said, we have hope or we have nothing."  
  
"I said that," John asked her as he moved to her side. He placed his hand on her abdomen and as if to acknowledge its fathers hand, the baby tumbled inside Aeryn and gave John a swift kick. Aeryn winced slightly at the movement and smiled. "See even she agrees," Aeryn said.  
  
"He," John shot back and smiled. Aeryn returned his smile and placed her hand on his.  
  
"I am going to see Ariss off," Aeryn said as she began to move away from John. "Maybe I can smooth some things over before she leaves."  
  
"Good luck," John told her as he stroked her cheek. He turned from her and made his way down the hall.  
  
Aeryn found Ariss putting the finishing touches on her flight plan. She was pulling out her helmet and preparing to strap it on when Aeryn called her name.  
  
"Ariss, wait," Aeryn shouted. "Can I speak to you before you go?"  
  
"What do you want," Ariss asked as she turned to her. She dangled the helmet in her right hand and awaited Aeryn's answer.  
  
"I want to say it was nice to meet you," Aeryn said sincerely. "To know I have family, a sister."  
  
"You have nothing," Ariss said as she came toward Aeryn. "You are a disgrace to your heritage, and a traitor."  
  
"I am sorry you feel that way." Aeryn could see herself in this young woman in so many ways. The first was the obvious, because it was easy to see they were identical in outward appearance. But inside, Ariss, just as she did, possessed a driving force to excel, but she also felt the need to fit in, to belong.  
  
Ariss didn't know it, because it wasn't in Aeryn's military records, how hard she fought to reach the level she achieved before leaving the Peacekeepers. It all started with her genetics, for even though she possessed the genes to be a superlative flyer, her height almost halted her ascension to flight school. Only a sudden growth spurt in her teens, afforded Aeryn the chance to follow the life-plan high command had laid out for her.  
  
For most of her childhood, Aeryn was small. So small, in fact, that she was picked on and bullied by the other children. Every day she was shoved, slapped or kicked by the other kids. Only befriending Henta, when they were both just seven cycles old, had given Aeryn the friend she had so longed for. Now her former friend was gone as well, burnt up when they destroyed the command carrier.  
  
All her troubles, all her woes, couldn't compare to Ariss, though. And Aeryn knew it. Aeryn was picked on for being small, but what the children must have done to someone like Ariss who wasn't perfect. Whose crippled foot set her apart from everyone else.  
  
"I wish I could have been there for you," Aeryn continued after a few microts of reflection. "Maybe together we could have overcome so many things."  
  
"There is nothing to overcome," Ariss shot back. "I fulfill this mission, and I get a normal life, that is all I care about."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that," Aeryn said with a sigh. "I would have liked to get to know you better, maybe away from the Peacekeepers."  
  
"I am not like you," Ariss said as she stalked toward Aeryn. "I am not leaving the only life I have ever known. I am a part of something, and I won't give it up."  
  
Aeryn shook her head. We are or were so alike, she thought. "I used to think that way too, until I met someone who showed me another way," Aeryn said. "He told me I could be more, and you know what? He was right."  
  
Ariss laughed, a wicked laugh, which sneered at what Aeryn had said. "Crichton, right. He probably told you that so he could recreate with you, and I guess he succeeded," Ariss said still sneering. "He brainwashed you, and know you are carrying his tainted seed."  
  
"I told you about speaking ill of my child," Aeryn said as she pulled her pulse pistol. "I thought I could maybe speak to you, talk some sense into you, but I was wrong. Maybe you should just go."  
  
"Don't worry, I am out of here," Ariss promised as she turned back toward her Prowler. "Goodbye, sister." Ariss placed the helmet on her head, shut the canopy and powered up the prowler. In a few microts she had maneuvered out of the hanger and had made her way into space, and then she was gone.  
  
Aeryn watched her go, and felt tears forming in her eyes. At that moment she felt so alone, but then she felt warm hands circle her waist and John's breath on her neck.  
  
"How did you know I needed this," Aeryn asked as she rubbed her hands up and down his forearms which rested on her tummy.  
  
"Because I know you," John said placing a kiss on her temple.  
  
Three solar days later, Moya arrived at Landall, the planet John had chosen to meet Scorpius. Moya was to drop off John and then move to the other side of the planet and await John's signal.  
  
John and Aeryn had fought for three solar days about her accompanying him down to the planet to meet Scorpius. She told him it was her promise that had gotten them into this, and she was going with him. He told her that he would honor her promise, if he could, but she was staying on Moya.  
  
They were at a stalemate, and hadn't spoken two words to each other for the past solar day. Lying in bed, he could feel her warmth beside him. She wouldn't talk to him, but at least she hadn't left their bed. That had to be a good sign.  
  
He rose quietly, as not to wake her, and went in search of his pants. When he had slipped the black leather trousers over his briefs, he reached down for one of his boots and was slipping it on when he heard the ruffling of the covers on the bed.  
  
"I am coming with you," Aeryn said as she struggled to sit up. As her pregnancy advanced, it was becoming harder and harder for her to climb out of bed and most mornings John had to take her hand and lift her out, but not this morning.  
  
He had dropped his boot and was making his way toward her when she gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "I can get out of bed without your assistance," she said with a moan.  
  
After a few microts of struggling she finally lifted herself from the bed, and stood before him. "See," she said with a triumphant smile. "And I am coming with you."  
  
"The hell you are," John said shaking his finger at her. "You can barely get out of bed, and I don't want you down there. I want you safe aboard Moya."  
  
"And I want you to come back safe to Moya," Aeryn shot back. Tears formed in her eyes and she swiped one away as it escaped down her cheek. "These frelling emotions are driving me crazy."  
  
"But I do know one thing," she continued. "I know I can still hold a pulse pistol and I am going with you."  
  
Conflict, fighting, it was an intricate part of their relationship, and sometimes they both had to know when to back down. It was John's turn on this day. She wasn't going to relent, he could see that now, and even if he went without her she would follow. The determination was there in her eyes.  
  
It seemed to be like this for them both. Since almost the first time he laid eyes on Aeryn, John couldn't imagine spending one solar day without her. Unfortunately, they both had experienced periods without each other, and the separation had been painful and heart wrenching for them both. It was a pain he didn't want to re-live again, and he knew Aeryn felt the same.  
  
So, he conceded, backed-down to her. Some would say he was less of a man for bending to her will, that he lacked backbone. He would tell them he was just a man in love, and he would do anything to see Aeryn happy, for she had been privy to so little of it in her lifetime and he was trying to make up for lost time.  
  
John and Aeryn took a transport pod and landed on Landall in the mid- morning. They took a room at a looking boarding establishment and awaited Scorpius' arrival.  
  
He didn't arrive the first solar day they were there, so John and Aeryn used the time to enjoy the privacy the room provided. John had arranged with the honor to rent a room with a large bedroom with a terrace that looked out over the ocean, which was the drawing feature of the planet, and a large sitting room.  
  
John deduced he and Scorpius could use the sitting room for their negotiations and he and Aeryn could use the large bedroom for more intimate activities. The night was theirs as the awaited Scorpius.  
  
After a large meal, in which Aeryn ate every bite of her meal and most of John's, they feasted on each other the rest of the night. It was reminiscent of their honeymoon a few moens ago, and they relished the time spent together before real-life troubles reared its ugly head again.  
  
The morning came too soon, and John forced himself from Aeryn's side and wandered out onto the terrace. The sun was just cresting the water and as the first rays reached him, John laid out his hand as if to touch the day.  
  
Solitude and peace washed over him, and he longed for these feelings to be an everyday occurrence. Would they always elude him? Was he destined to always tumble from one life-threatening incident to the other?  
  
And what of his child? For now it was nestled safely inside Aeryn, but soon it would enter the world and what could he offer his son or daughter. Would his child inherit this life he had formed for himself and Aeryn, or did this day offer a chance at a new beginning? A chance to stand at the crossroads, to chose a different path, which wasn't fraught with danger but clear and safe for everyone.  
  
He had that chance today. He could give that bastard what he wanted and demand his freedom in return. If Scorpy used the wormholes to abolish the Scarrens, as he had continually preached he would, then those monsters would be off his back as well.  
  
But could he sell out everyone, sell his soul for his freedom and for Aeryn's. What was he thinking he had sold his soul once before to Scorpy, when he offered wormholes for his help in rescuing Aeryn from the Scarrens. But could he do it again.  
  
Just then he saw movement in the beaches below his window. A creature with three eyes and a nose like an elephant was chasing a smaller version of himself. It was a father enjoying the dawning of a new day with his child. It didn't matter where they were in the universe, all creatures were the same, they had lives and they had loves and they had priorities.  
  
John imagined himself on the beach with a tiny tot with dark hair, the color of her mothers, reaching her hands up to him. He scoops her up and twirls her around as the sun glistens off her raven hair. She squeals as he tosses her up in the air only to catch her as she lands safely back into his strong and capable hands. She leans into him and captures his face in her pudgy hands.  
  
Her sweet breath is on his cheek as she gives him a wet kiss. "I love you, Daddy," she says in her little voice and then lifts her arms into the sky. "I have the best Daddy in the world," she continues and then wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him.  
  
As John looks over his shoulder he sees a dark haired woman coming toward them. She is wearing a black tank top and a red sarong around her waist. Her bare feet shuffle in the sand as she raises her hand to wave at them.  
  
Aeryn reaches them and John shifts his daughter onto his hip and opens his arm to her. She comes into the circle of the group and he pulls her to him. His girls are safely in his arms, their dark hair mingling as the winds blows through their hair. He can smell the wash Aeryn uses in their daughter's hair combined with the perfume Aeryn has taken to using in hers. Tears trickle down his face and he hugs them closer. His family, of his own making, was safe and happy and all felt right with the world.  
  
The dream faded and John found himself back on the terrace staring down at the father and his child. He wanted that dream, and he would have it.  
  
His was clearing a tear from his eyes when Aeryn joined him on the terrace. She looked at him with concern in her eyes, and cupped her hand on his cheek.  
  
"John, are you okay," she asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"I will be after today," he told her cryptically.  
  
John received a call from the desk clerk in the middle of the day. He had a visitor and wanted to know what he should do. John didn't have to ask who it was and told him to send the visitor up.  
  
After informing Aeryn of Scorpius' arrival, John strapped on his holster and checked the level of chakken oil in Winona and replaced her in her resting place. Aeryn strapped on her pulse pistol, as best she could, and also produced a pulse rifle for good measure.  
  
A few mirots after John received the call from downstairs, a knock sounded on the door. Aeryn stood at the right of the door, out of sight, as John moved to open the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Scorpius with Bracca to his right and Sikozu to his left. John thought Sputnik would have wised up by now, but he guessed there was no accounting for taste.  
  
"John, how good to see you again," Scorpius said with a devilish smile. "May we come in?"  
  
"I would say no, but you would probably come in anyway," John said. He stepped aside and allowed the group in.  
  
When Sikozu breezed by him John watched her walk by. "I thought you might have come to your senses," John couldn't resist saying.  
  
"I have, that is why I am here,' Sikozu retorted in a haughty tone. She shook her head at him and made her way to Scorpius' side.  
  
Bracca followed and flanked Scorpius and placed his hands behind his back. Always the good soldier, Bracca awaited his orders.  
  
"Well, I guess we are all here," Aeryn said as she joined John. She leveled her pulse pistol at the trio and braced her feet.  
  
"Officer Sun, it appears you have released your child from stasis," Scorpius stated the obvious. "And it seems Crichton will be welcoming a son very soon," he said after focusing on her abdomen.  
  
"How did you know." Aeryn began as she palmed her stomach.  
  
"I read the child's heat signature," Scorpius answered. "It appears to be a healthy and strong specimen."  
  
"Damn it, Scorpy, why do you frell everything up," John asked as he slapped his thigh. "We specifically didn't have the scan so we would be surprised."  
  
"Sorry, John."  
  
"Yeah, Scorpy, you are sorry on so many levels."  
  
"Could we get down to business," Sikozu said trying to steer the conversation back on track.  
  
"Yeah, we can do that," John said as he swept his hand toward the table in the sitting room. They all gathered at the table and John and Aeryn took the chairs facing the door, and the rest sat across from them.  
  
"Now, you are trying to collect on a supposed promise Aeryn made to you when she was dying," John began. "That is pretty low, even for you Scorpy."  
  
"Things must be pretty bad."  
  
"I have tried to tell you numerous times about the Scarren threat, but you turn a deaf ear," Scorpius explained. "But you must not do it this time, we are in a tumultuous state and we need to back up our threat of wormhole knowledge with proof."  
  
"So, you stoop to calling in a debt and then sending Aeryn's long lost sister to deliver the message," John said as he laid his hands on the table. "Like I said, low, low, low."  
  
"John, I.." Scorpy before John interrupted him.  
  
"Forget the politics, Scorpy," John interjected. "I am prepared to give you want, but there are conditions."  
  
"There always are."  
  
Aeryn sat and watched the two dance around each other. It would be amusing if the situation wasn't so dire. She was so engrossed in the verbal sparring that it took her a few microts to hear the slight knock on the front door.  
  
When she finally heard it, she excused herself with the excuse of using the rest room. Aeryn opened the door and was shocked to see her sister in the hallway.  
  
Ariss moved back from the doorway and motioned for Aeryn to follow her out into the hall. Aeryn pulled the door shut quietly and turned to follow Ariss. It wasn't until now that she noticed Ariss' limp and realized the type of life she must have lead because of her deformity.  
  
"What are you doing here," Aeryn whispered. "I thought I had seen the last of you."  
  
"Me too," Ariss answered. "But after what I heard, I couldn't let it happen."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Scorpius isn't going to let you leave, either one of you," Ariss informed Aeryn. "He is afraid Crichton will betray him with wormhole knowledge so he plans to capture you both and use you and the baby as a bargaining tool to make sure Crichton does what he wants."  
  
"John was right, we can never trust Scorpius," Aeryn said as she stared back toward the suite. "I have to go in and get John so we can get the frell out of here."  
  
"Wait." Ariss grabbed Aeryn's arm. If you go in there with guns blazing all it will do is get you and John killed, your baby too. Remember the contagion."  
  
Aeryn shook her head and touched her stomach.  
  
"You seem to have a plan."  
  
"I do, but first let's take care of this." Ariss produced a syringe and plunged it into Aeryn's arm.  
  
"What did you just do," Aeryn asked as she stepped away from Ariss.  
  
"I just saved your baby," Ariss said as she threw down the syringe. It will counteract the contagion, so that is one advantage Scorpius doesn't have anymore."  
  
"He also had a marauder waiting for him, with 20 commandos but they won't help him either." Ariss stepped closer to Aeryn and lowered her voice. "I took care of them with a little contagion of my own before I came here. They won't be a factor, trust me."  
  
Ariss' face lit up as she re-counted her endeavors to take out the commandos and then disabled the marauder so Scorpius couldn't follow them when the made their escape.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Ariss," Aeryn asked.  
  
"Because someone told me there was more out there then what I was used to," Ariss said wistfully. "That I could find a place where I could belong and maybe be more. Will you help me?"  
  
"Yes, I will," Aeryn said through tears. She grabbed her sister and pulled her to her and hugged her.  
  
"Now, we've got to get John out of there," Aeryn said as she tried to take control of her emotions.  
  
"Why don't we let Scorpius think he has won," Ariss said. "Allow him to get the upper hand and I'll be waiting out in the hallway and we will close the trap on him.  
  
"Alright," Aeryn said. "But take my pulse rifle." She handed the pulse rifle to Ariss and headed back into the suite.  
  
Things had escalated quickly in her absence and when she entered the room John was standing up at the table with his Winona drawn.  
  
"The frell I am going with you," Aeryn heard John say.  
  
"John, if you don't cooperate then I will have to release the contagion that Aeryn Sun carries within her and your son dies," Scorpius explained. "Do you want that?"  
  
Aeryn was halfway in the room when she felt a pulse pistol at her side. Sikozu appeared from behind her and smiled.  
  
"I think we could have been friends." Sikozu said. "But you chose the wrong side."  
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
"Take the pulse pistol out of the holster and drop it," Sikozu instructed Aeryn. When the pulse pistol hit the floor, Sikozu nudged Aeryn toward the front of the suite.  
  
"It would seem the girls are ready to go," Scorpius said as he walked up to John. "Shall we go?"  
  
John still held a tight grip on Winona and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Oh, I would drop that pulse pistol if I were you," Scoprius said. "We wouldn't want anyone to accidentally get hurt."  
  
Bracca walked over to John and plucked the gun from his hands. The two flanked John as they left the sitting room and moved toward the door to exit the suite.  
  
Aeryn and Sikozu were nowhere to be found and Scorpius assumed his paramour had already headed toward the marauder. He smiled at her efficient nature, and congratulated himself and choosing such a strong and intelligent mate.  
  
It took all three men a minute to register the scene that welcomed them as they walked out of the door and into the hallway. Standing before them was two Aeryn Suns and Sikozu lie between them unconscious.  
  
John was the first to realize the situation and quickly dropped to the ground, as Bracca pulled his weapon. Pulse blasts echoed through the hallway as John scrambled back inside the suite in search of Winona.  
  
When he returned to the hallway, he noticed Aeryn and her sister had taken up defensive position around the corner and Scorpius and Bracca were on the other side. In between the madness lie Sikozu was was rousing from her unconscious state. When she raised herself up, a pulse blast zoomed past her head and John used the cover to make was to Aeryn and Ariss.  
  
"Hey ladies," John said as he slid in beside them. "We are in a jam again." Turning to Aeryn he winked and she shook her head at him.  
  
"So, how do we get out of this," John questioned the women.  
  
"Good question," Aeryn said.  
  
"I am going to draw their fire and you are going to take the back stairs just over there." Ariss pointed to a doorway that was in between the two factions.  
  
"We can't let you do that," John said. "You'll be pinned down. How will you get out."  
  
"Don't worry about me, just take my sister and get out of here," Ariss told John.  
  
"No, we are staying here and leaving together, Aeryn said.  
  
"Nope, you are leaving," Ariss shot back. She looked back at John and Aeryn and smiled at them both. "I changed my mind. It was nice to meet you too." With her pronounced limp she made her way into the open part of the hallway and fired her pulse pistol at Scorpius and Bracca.  
  
John grabbed Aeryn's and pulled her toward the doorway. Shielding her body with his, he was the only one who saw Ariss take a pulse pistol blast to the midsection. She crumpled to the ground as John pushed Aeryn through the doorway.  
  
When John and Aeryn reached the transport pod, he signaled Pilot to pick them up. Aeryn was stalking the pod as it took off.  
  
"John, we have to go back," Aeryn screamed at him. "We can't leave her."  
  
"We can't help her, Aeryn," John told her.  
  
"What are you talking about, yes we can."  
  
"Aeryn, just as we were making our getaway, she was shot," John told her. "I saw the light going out of her eyes as she fell to the ground. She is gone."  
  
Aeryn put her fist to her mouth and tried to hold back her tears. She fell to her knees on the floor of the pod and wrapped her arms around herself.  
  
When John felt Moya's docking web lock onto the pod, John dropped to Aeryn's side and held her. It was all he could do. Hold her while she mourned the death of yet another family member.  
  
Later that evening, after John recounted what happened to D'Argo and Chiana, he went back to his and Aeryn's quarters in search of her. She was sitting at the edge of the bed staring off into thin air.  
  
Climbing on the bed he scooted up behind her and pulled her back onto his chest. On his way to the bed, he had picked up her brush and showed it to her in his right hand. She gave him a little smile and leaned her head to the side.  
  
He brushed her hair slowly. It was a tradition they had adopted, a way of connecting without speaking, for sometimes words just got them in the way. Stroke after stroke he let his love pour over her.  
  
Tonight they wouldn't speak of what happened. They would just be there for each other. John would wait until she was ready, and he would be ready when she wanted to speak of her sister.  
  
As he stroked her hair, he thought back to the beach and the dream he had. The dark haired girl was a boy now, but the dream was the same. Someday soon, he hoped that dream would become a reality. He wanted that life, but for now Aeryn was safe in his arms and they were far away from Scorpuis' clutches. Life was back to normal, or as normal as it could be for them, at least for now. 


End file.
